1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container provided with a spring closure device, the said container having an outlet channel for the product to be dispensed, the orifice of the said channel being closed by a membrane, of which at least one flexible part is deformed under the pressure of the product dispensed and clears openings hitherto closed by virtue of the elastic properties of the membrane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from FR-A-1 092 480 to protect the product contained in a container after the first use without the user having to effect any special operation. To this end, the neck of a container that can be deformed by pressure by the user on the walls thereof (e.g. a tube) is fitted with a cover having at least one flexible part that can be deformed under the pressure of the product dispensed. The cover can be provided with slots or holes which open upon the deformation thereof, or a flexible part of the cover can form a valve which cooperates with a rigid seat. However, the air tightness of this type of closure is not always satisfactory and, in the case of prolonged storage, there is often a secondary air intake which may alter the product contained in the container. In order to improve tightness, it has been proposed to cover the cover with a cap. However, in this case, the user must remember to replace the cap each time the container is used, thereby removing the advantage of the use of a device having a spring closure device.
The aim of this invention is to provide a spring closure device by means of which it is possible to obtain good tightness without having to, cover it with a cap each time it is used.